


Against Tradition

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Okoye will do what Wakanda asks of her.





	Against Tradition

"It's not my place." Okoye said. She could still feel the way the king's fingers had turned to ash around her hand.  
"Wakanda needs the Black Panther." Ramonda touched her hand to Okoye's cheek. "We need a warrior now more than ever. You're the strongest warrior we have left."  
It wasn't true, not when their ties to the Jabari were stronger than ever. The notion of this, it went against tradition. It was wrong.  
But so was a queen who had lost both of her children. It was a universe full of lost children.  
Okoye straightened her shoulders. "For Wakanda."


End file.
